The objective of the invention is to provide an efficient, reliable and economical brake and wheel assembly for that class of vehicle which must utilize small diameter ground wheels with very heavy axle loading, thus requiring very high capacity braking. This class of vehicles includes many industrial and warehouse trucks and certain hoisting and towing vehicles. One example of the latter type of vehicle on which the invention is ideally suited to be used but certainly not limited to such use is U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,799 issued Aug. 1, 1978 to Perez. The invention is capable of much wider application and can be employed with excellent results on almost any high load small wheel vehicle required to carry a heavy load and therefore requiring high capacity braking.